


Макл

by Varda_Elentari



Series: Коматозник [3]
Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, Injury Recovery, Isolation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Speech Disorders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Генри выписали домой, и он хочет быть один.
Series: Коматозник [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712149
Kudos: 2





	Макл

**Author's Note:**

> Проблемы с речью, пост-реабилитация, восстановление, домашние упражнения, больничный птср персонажа.

На пианино — старом, со сколами, лежала пыль. Генри провёл по тусклой крышке — ладонь дрожала.  
Не от радости и предвкушения.  
«Разрабатывайте себя, — строгий наказ при выписке. — Пальцы, руки, все мышцы-сгибатели. Если хотите восстановиться полностью, конечно. Ежедневно, мистер Томпсон. Иначе годами придётся жить с последствиями комы».  
Генри рад был, что выписывался один. Выслушал, угрюмо подписал бумаги неверным прыгающим росчерком — и уехал домой, не проронив ни слова.  
А дома лёг на диван и молчал до вечера. Неподвижно, привычно, как во времена комы.  
Оказался бы рядом Майкл — на напутствие врачей кивал бы своей круглой умной башкой, серьёзно и деловито отвечал «конечно, сэр», «учтём, сэр», чуть ли не записывая на телефон чёртовы рекомендации, и дома — дома жизни бы не дал. Душу вынул напоминаниями: Генри, лечащий врач сказал, Генри, доктор настаивал, Генри, не ленись, Генри-Генри-Генри, ты немножко делаешь неправильно…  
А офицеру Томпсону хотелось молчать, лежать и не шевелиться. И не быть пациентом.  
Он неимоверно, физически устал лечиться, надеяться, не сдаваться, бороться и тащить себя день за днём.  
Ему нужен отпуск.  
И чтобы его не трогали.  
Не терзали, не тормошили, не мучили напоминаниями на таймере, не буксировали за тяжёлые руки и ноги, не вешали на тренажёры, стаскивая с них в конце занятий, не составляли графики короткого отдыха, не следили за тренировками, и много ещё «не-не-не». Он человек, а не белка в колесе.  
Он устал. 

Вышел на своих двоих — молодец.  
Доехал на такси самостоятельно, не сгибаясь в салоне в три погибели из-за подступающего приступа фобии — отлично.  
Открыл дверь своим ключом, сильно прижав его к скважине и попав со второго раза — вообще супермен.  
Он в пустом холодном доме. На полу слой пыли и остаются седые следы. В холодильнике воняет кислым. В кране вода не сразу горячая, только после долгого спуска в раковину.  
Генри всё устраивает.  
Он ложится и не шевелится.  
Ему хорошо. 

Он проснулся в темноте. Бедро вибрировало как под массажной щёткой — спросонья показалось даже, что на процедуре задремал.  
Генри с трудом, негнущимися пальцами вытащил из кармана телефон. Сощурился сильно от светящегося яркого экрана. Звонил Майкл.  
— Привет, как прошёл день? Уже ложишься? Отбой?  
— Да, — прохрипел Генри.  
— Я завтра заеду? К ланчу? Тебе что привезти?  
— По-сле, — прохрипел Генри, — дав-в-ва по-слезавтра  
Трубка огорчённо заткнулась. Слышался только неясный шум — будто кто-то сопел носом.  
— Ну… ладно, — тихо согласился Майкл. — Как скажешь.

Он расскажет парню завтра, что на самом деле, — успокоил себя Генри. — Просто сдвинет дату выписки на день. Пока будто бы ещё в больнице. А поздно вечером сообщит, что уже дома. И беспокоиться никому не надо, добрался сам и в порядке. А Майкл, конечно же, с утра прискачет, может даже в пять часов. Встревоженный, заботливый. Расстроенный, что пропустил выписку и не отвёз Генри за ручку домой.  
Генри чувствовал, что уже почти дошёл до ручки. Ему нужно было побыть одному. Без людей. Без врачей. Без Майкла. Без наставлений, лечения, рекомендаций. Без ухода, внимания и жалости.  
Одному. Совсем. 

Он лежал в темноте, рассматривая потолок, на котором медленно качались знакомые тени, и внутри мёртвым грузом лежала усталость. 

Он ошибся, Майкл примчался не в пять утра. В семь. Удивлённый, радостный и наверняка чуть обиженный, хотя последнего и не показывал. Засыпал сразу вопросами: ну как ты? Ну что тут? Сейчас разберёмся. 

Генри щёлкнул набранный чайник и тяжело сел на табурет, пока мальчик электровеником носился по дому. Проверял двери, сливы, горят ли лампы.  
Наконец тот тоже сел за кухонный стол, вытянув шею и внимательно оглядываясь. Наверное, уже прикидывал, что прямо здесь, прямо сейчас стоит поменять и приспособить под новый быт.  
— Ты не в-волнуся, — сказал Генри. — Н-нормально всё.  
— Слушай, тут бы…  
— И н-не приезжа…  
Майкл хлопнул ресницами.  
— …т-так часто. Уже не в-в больнице я.  
Майкл подпёр зачем-то двумя кулаками подбородок. Засопел носом, словно лук начал резать и надышался.  
— Как скажешь, — произнёс глухо. — Тогда… какой график?  
— Како график?  
— Ну, чтобы я тут… не появлялся больше, чем надо. Не мешал.

Генри тоже засопел — шумно, виновато. Как бы втолковать нормально, а не так, чтобы разочаровать парня.  
— Макл, — буква «й» ему пока не сдавалась. Конечно, теперь речь была великолепна по сравнению с первыми «мы-а» и «хыэ» вместо «Майкл» и «привет». Но Генри всё ещё тщательно артикулировал на каждом слове, вынужденно строил фразы покороче и запинался о согласные, как о колючую проволоку.  
Вчера утром, бреясь в своей ванной, он тщательно распевался, следуя предписаниям, а, почистив зубы, придирчиво пересчитал их кончиком языка вместо гимнастики.  
И взял первую попавшуюся книгу — «Убить пересмешника» — с полки, чтобы упорно читать вслух, тренируя артикуляцию.  
Рядом лежал диктофон. 

Раньше Генри не мог переслушивать свои беспомощные завывания на записи. Его скручивало почти физической судорогой, хотелось рычать, кричать и швыряться подушками, одеялом, штативом от капельницы, разбить сам диктофон, чтобы заткнулся.  
Постепенно привык — когда стал относиться к детскому бессвязному лепету «вя-вя» как к рабочему материалу, из которого необходимо выжать максимум.  
Понять, какие связки слогов хуже всего даются, какие согласные неплохо проговариваются, на каких местах чёткость упорно слетает и надо биться над ней, пока язык не встанет…  
Он записывал потом от руки в тетрадь те же самые фразы — говорили, что моторика и речь тесно связаны. Читал вслух по десять раз один и тот же абзац, передыхал, пил стакан сока и снова атаковал проклятый абзац следующие десять раз.  
На двадцать первом — выходило чисто и вполне узнаваемо.  
Это было победой. 

И врач — когда Генри приедет на следующей неделе на осмотр — послушает наработанные записи фоном, одобрительно покивает головой и сделает положительные пометки в карточке.  
Генри будет весьма неплох.  
И может даже позвонит Завадскому. Пригласит на пиво. Почему бы и нет? Он ещё в больнице хотел ему маякнуть, но понял, что способен произнести только «Вя-вя-ы», а не нормально его фамилию, и даже имя искажается в «Э-энфу», потому что «эр» так щекотало верхнее нёбо, отзывалось такой мучительной вибрацией, что голова болела.  
Не стал звонить Генри. Не хотел вявякать в трубку.  
Майки вот его понимал. Наверное, единственный из окружающих в тот период.  
И за это его сильно отчитал логопед: «вы ему не помогаете».  
Наоборот, продолжал пропесочивать, расслабляете, даёте надежду, что и так разберут вой, зачем пациенту напрягаться, стараться, читать по карточкам, мыкаться на детских скороговорках!..  
Майкл стоял бледный, в мелких бисеринках пота. И после разговора стремительно ушёл в туалет.  
Сидел там долго, до упора — будто скрутило от поноса.  
Генри знал, что это не так.  
И внимательно смотрел на его костяшки, когда тот вернулся. Белые, нежные, мокрые от воды, а не от крови. 

— Макл, — повторил Генри. — Ты н-не дума. Я до-лжен жить сам. Ты не ня-янька, мы не в о… о… б-ольнице.  
— Понял. Мне уехать?  
Генри чуть не заорал: да не сопи ты над невидимым луком, не трави мне сердце!.. Но вместо этого кивнул и приложил растопыренные пальцы к уху: я позвоню.

Не позвонил. 

Тени на потолке не меняли свой силуэт, Генри мучила бессонница. Он старательно соблюдал все инструкции, но дома оказалось не в пример тяжелее. Родные стены не помогали, а в осточертевшей палате под наблюдением специалистов было куда проще.  
Генри усердно читал вслух, порой пропевая фразы. Разговаривал сам с собой и с телевизором — дискутировал с ведущим новостей, комментировал фильмы. Каждое утро повторял от и до артикуляционную гимнастику и после раскладывал на кухонном столе свежую газету, неповоротливо перебираясь от заголовка к заголовку.  
Потом слушал диктофон, выписывал непонятно выговоренные слова, мучил их по двадцать раз в блокноте, пока ладонь не отнималась.  
Закреплял связки непослушного горла толстым шариковым стержнем.  
Буквы прыгали и упорно ложились налево — как подрубленные солдаты. Сигналили о том, что именно левое полушарие, которое отвечает за речь, а также способности к чтению и письму, по-прежнему не в порядке. Его нужно продолжать тренировать, шпорить.

Руки дрожали. Ноги тоже. Генри перебил половину тарелок — нечаянно. Без электрофореза, вибростимуляций и комплекса тренажёров его тело, казалось, отчаянно упало в регресс. Показатели скатывались. Генри крайне не хватало и антигравитационной беговой дорожки, и локомата, и роботизированных ортезов. 

Он честно старался не понижать взятую планку и тыкался в ютуб, чтобы найти аналог пост-терапии в домашних условиях. Список закладок в браузере пух.  
Хотелось позвонить Майклу и попросить: парень, у меня глаза режет от экрана и всё расплывается через десять минут, глянь там, что можно подобрать под нашу… то есть, мою ситуацию?  
Не позволяла гордость.  
И усталость. 

Тот немедленно примчится, начнёт хлопотать, поддерживать. Водить за руку, как трёхлетнего малыша: «Топ-топ, отлично, Генри!». Тратить своё время, силы, жизнь на — кого?  
Молодой же парень. С Элисон вроде как был бурный роман — и наверняка поддерживают общение, пока она катается по Европе и ищет себя. А даже если и расстались — вокруг много замечательных девушек. А ему и двадцати нет. Столько возможностей, знакомств, эмоций и распахнутых окон...  
Нечего Майку быть сиделкой и тратить весь запал на него. Генри не слабак, справится.  
А парень пусть проживает свою жизнь и наслаждается ею. М-максимально. 

Телефон заорал с бедра на максимальной громкости. Ещё и затрясся и завибрировал в штанах.  
Генри если, наконец, засыпал, то ни черта не слышал, его мог поднять только слитный залп армии Юга. А ещё гнездился внутри страх, вдруг как проснётся— и не сумеет пошевелиться, отбросит до состояния первых дней после комы, когда ни голову повернуть, ни руку поднять.  
Он спал в старых широких джинсах, потому что можно было запихать телефон в передний карман и почувствовать вызов, если что. Или нажать на ощупь на нём кнопку экстренного вызова, если посреди ночи Генри проснётся, онемеет телом и не сможет даже включить ночник над головой, не то что дотянуться до тумбочки. 

— Генри, — сказал глухо в трубку Майк. — Я так больше не могу. Я приеду.  
— У эа оф-фенэт, — спросонья язык еле ворочался.  
Почему и с какой стати он сказал совершенно бессмысленное: «у меня кофе нет»?  
Но Майкл его понял.  
— Я привезу. У меня пачка. Оставлю всю. Генри, пожалуйста.  
— Окко эмни?  
— Полчетвёртого утра.  
— Ы уно.  
— Я дурной.  
— Анно.  
— Ладно? Правда?!  
— Макл. В Мак ищщо заээ. Жать ошесса.  
— Хорошо!

Гамбургеры были горячими, мягкими, с пылу-жару. Майкл их еще обернул в целлофановый пакет и завязал концы двойным узлом, чтобы не вышло тепло.  
Они ели на кухне, макая картошку фри в горчичный соус — неизменный набор Генри, размачивая шершавые креветки в «тысяче островов» — любимое сочетание Майкла, и запивая холодной колой через соломинку. Пирожки с вишнёвой и абрикосовой начинкой спрятали обратно в шуршащий пакет — чтобы не остыли к тому времени как закипит электрический чайник.

Генри жевал, разглядывая Майкла. Он был крайне собой доволен — успел и почистить зубы, и ополоснуть лицо холодной водой, и провести гимнастику перед зеркалом, чтобы расшевелить язык. И недоволен — парнем.  
Майкл смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз. Такое жадное, горькое: ты как? ты справляешься? я так рад!..  
— Макл, — сказал Генри, облизывая пальцы от горчичного соуса. И невольно улыбнулся, глядя как тот тоже снимает со своих губами коричневый светлый след «тысячи островов». — Это был мой лучший зав-трак в Маке.  
Тот улыбнулся и встал наполнить чайник — сразу доверху, знал, что одной чашкой кофе им будет мало.  
— Ра-с-казыва. У тебя должна быть куча но-восте.  
Тот вместо ответа оглянулся, внимательно просканировав взглядом. Генри дёрнул рабочим уголком рта:  
— Я прогре-сирую. Уже не за-и-каюсь, как видишь.  
— Круто.  
— Доктор сказал, что вряд ли полно-стью в ближашее время восста-новится. Но за год-два… Если буду лупить себя как бокс-ёрскую грушу…  
— Это очень здорово, Генри. Ты молодец!  
— Но ты всё ещё Макл. Я тут пока бьюсь.  
— Это мелочи!  
Генри аккуратно собрал все упаковки и объедки в жёлтый фирменный пакет:  
— Наверное. По кране мере, уже не «вя-вядски».  
Майкл затрясся от хохота, махнул в сторону рукой: ну ты и шутишь, старикан!..  
Хотя, может для него Генри и не был старым запинающимся уродом.  
— А звонил твой «вя-вя»?  
— Я ему, один раз. И знаешь, кажется совсем не-по-нра-вился.  
— Почему?! — вспыхнул мальчик. Оторвался от медленно занимающегося шумом чайника, прискакал обратно на табурет.  
Генри ухмыльнулся.  
— Я ему сначала сказал «хыэт, Эффу» и «хах эла вя-вяски?». Тот упал в обморок и блеял в-сякую херню.  
— Дай угадаю. Извини, что я не навещал, Генри, мне так жаль, Генри, я так за тебя болею, Генри-Генри-Генри?  
— Можно по-думать, что это ты был его напарником де-сять лет!  
— Ты когда спал в коме, — Майкл оплыл лицом, как восковая свечка, — уголки губ и глаз вниз, жёсткие и печальные морщины глубоко разочарованного человека, — он приходил один раз. Мы пообщались вживую. Мне хватило.  
— О чём?  
— Да так. Это неинтересно. Расскажи, как ты? Я так скучаю…

Он даже не смутился. Налёг на стол грудью и смотрел, смотрел.

— Да как тебе сказать, Маки. Вполне успешно по сра-внению с тем, что было. Книги читаю. Бреюсь. Язык тренирую. Ган-те-ли тягаю.  
— Гантели?  
— Бутылки, — неохотно признался Генри. — С водой. 

Он занимался гимнастикой не только артикуляционной, но и физической, конечно. Однако пережил сразу два разочарования. Первое — когда не смог отжать свои старые тяжёлые металлические гантели. Даже с места не сдвинул, такой оказался слабак по сравнению с собой прежним, тренированным, пружинистым.  
Второе — когда нашёл в комнате Элисон лёгкие девчачьи гантельки для фитнеса, начал их поднимать под ролик на ютубе — и уронил себе на ступню. От боли света не взвидел и орал, лёжа на полу и поджимая под себя ноги.  
Жалкий, бессильный.  
Обошлось вроде без переломов. И без трещин. Генри на рентген не гонял — денег и так в обрез. Просто отхромал пару дней, заматывая пальцы в эластичный бинт.  
Тогда и сообразил.  
Теперь тренировался с бутылками — наливал в них из-под крана холодную воду, крепко закручивал и даже если ронял — было уже не так несносно больно. Только кряхтел, пока на четвереньках выкатывал их из-под кровати. 

— Тема, — кивнул Майкл. — Я тоже так тренировался.  
— Когда? — поразился Генри.  
— До тебя, — сказал Майкл бестрепетно. — У мамы было много чужих хахалей дома, а за поножовщину я бы сел.  
— Ты та-с-кал с собой нож?  
— Каждый день. Он мне придавал уверенности.  
— Думаешь, смог бы пырнуть?  
— Уверен.  
— Тогда мы бы раньше в-с-третились, — пошутил Генри. Не особо удачно, потому что Майкл нахмурился, словно одуванчик, попавший под серый тусклый дождь.  
— Бутылки хорошо, — Генри сделал вид, что не заметил, — мышцы качают. И мо-то-рику… я над ней пока тоже ещё бьюсь.  
— И как?  
— Макл. Ты не врач и не ня-янька, чтобы все мои диагнозы знать.  
— Ты опять, да? — тихо спросил Майкл. — Опять меня выкидываешь из жизни, потому что я чужой?  
Генри смотрел на него, улыбаясь. Пока до него не дошло.  
Захотелось взять стол за железную тяжёлую ножку, раскрутить и метнуть в узкое квадратное окно. Захотелось вырубить горячий чайник, выдернув шнур из розетки, и влепить им с размаху в холодильник.  
Захотелось схватить Майка больно за волосы, вздёрнуть с табуретки и ударить кулаком по губам. Что он такое говорит? Зачем?!

— Маки. Что ты такое несёшь?!

— Это очевидно, — сухое движение плечами. — Не приезжай, свидания строго по графику, я позвоню. После больницы это только второй раз как я тут. Ты справляешься без помощи…  
— Я же объяснил, по-чему.  
—… и даже не звонишь, хотя и обещал. Пока я не позвонил. Понятно же, Генри. 

Генри офигел. Весомо налёг на стол грудью, вытянул требовательно ладони: ну-ка, дай руки!  
Чайник шумел, вскипая пузырьками. Майкл колебался — встать или ответить. Сдался и положил пальцы в ладони Генри.  
— Ты дурно. Я не поэтому. Тебе де-вя-тна-дцать скоро, а ты за мно. Сидеть, присма-атривать. Это не дело. Тебе сколько?! А мне? Разницу видиш-шь?  
— Генри, ты же мне не чужой.  
— И ты мне! У меня семья большая. Мелани, Элисон… а рядом только ты. Это непорядок. Ты не до-лжен. Это не твоя жизнь. Тебя не я должен волновать, а девоч-чки, ро-маны, нормальное всё…  
— Генри. Это ты дурной.  
Офицер Томпсон сжал дурного, скудоумного, непонятливого за пальцы, защёлкнув капкан:  
— Ты в больние солько селал. Это невероятно. — Язык от волнения и гнева съезжал куда-то обратно, в прежнее неповоротливое состояние. — Ты со мно посоянно. Это не тема. Оно дело Вявядски, мы десять лет напарники, друго дело ты. Себя закапывашь. Это не дело. Я могу… я должен сам. Чтобы ты не катался сюда и не о-обсуживал, как старика.  
— Генри, заткнись.  
— Я через погода всё смогу. У меня прогонзы оличные. И мы тогда сможем нормально, чай-кофе, Макдак…  
— То есть ты бы вообще полгода молчал?  
— Я. Хочу. Чтобы ты. Был счастлив. Макл. Поми это. Я не могу. Видеть. Как ты. Себя хоронишь. Рядом.  
Майкл дёрнулся, но Генри не выпустил из захвата.  
— Я тебя люблю больше жизни. А ты тратишь свою на меня. Это неправильно.  
— Я, может, как бы сам решаю?  
— Нет. Ты не Вявядски, и это страшно. Мне страшно. Что из все семьи и близких друзе только ты рядом остался.  
— А должен быть чужим, да? Очевидно, что не имею права, не заслужил?!  
— Ты. Не должен. Отрабатывать. То, что я тебя люблю, что ты мне родной — не должно ломать твою жизнь. Ты не обязан заслуживать. Ты всегда для меня мо мальчик. Это я… я должен благодарить Бога за то, что ты рядом. А не ты добиваться права и оправдания. По-ни-маешь?  
— Генри, — Майкл шумно вдохнул и задержал дыхание, прежде чем выговорить: — Ты тупой.  
— Не буянь. — Генри погладил большими пальцами по бесформенным, искалеченными дикими приступами в прошлом костяшкам. — Мне надо полгода. Чтобы самому, по-нимаешь? Са-мо-му справиться. Без помощи. Встать на ноги, пере-стать быть коматозником. Ве-р-нуться в жизнь нормальным.  
Чайник щёлкнул — вскипел и затих, оставляя горячие пузырьки за толстым стеклом.  
Майкл сопел, судорожно ухватившись за запястья Генри — словно опять лука надышался. Опустил голову низко-низко — и Генри приходилось втолковывать его бритой тёмной макушке.  
— Ты вспомни… с-тарое. Ты не хотел, чтобы я относился к тебе как к про-блемно-му подростку. Я не хочу, чтобы ты относился ко мне как к бо-льному.  
— Я так не могу, — просипел Майкл. — Ты мне важен. И дорог по-настоящему. А не звонишь. И не пишешь. Будто я на обочине… или ты умер, а я должен сказать «ну отлично, Генри там мучается, а мне всё нормально, подумаешь».  
— Я работаю над собо, чтобы вернуться нормальным. И жив, вообще-то.  
— Я… я знаю. Но ты вообще ни звонка, ни чата. Я не знаю, я по потолку бегаю, я постоянно думаю, а что ты, а как ты. Я же знаю, как это тяжело — восстанавливаться. Мы же вместе проходили. И тут ты меня выкидываешь за забор и держишь там неделями! Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться. Отвлечься. А у тебя в аккаунте ни репостов, ни сториз. Я что? Я на окна смотрю вечером, когда подъезжаю. Светятся — значит, живой. И в больницу звоню и спрашиваю, когда там был Генри Томпсон? Можно хоть понять, что ты на осмотр явился, а не давно вперёд тапочками выехал из дома. И вылавливаю нашего дока, чтобы мне уделил пять минут и в двух словах рассказал, как ты справляешься. Я… будто нищенствую. Подбираю крохи. А ты тут втираешь, что не жизнь с тобой. Это такое… такое… Без тебя не жизнь.

Генри молчал, гладил по костяшкам и смотрел с тихой оторопью.  
— Макл, — произнёс сдавленным горлом. — Я хотел… Я не хотел, чтобы ты…  
Мальчик мотнул головой.  
— Ты бы хоть график установил. Я не могу больше ждать твоего звонка. Я тут неделями. А ты ни разу. Как будто я… знаешь, как этот чайник. Включат, только когда понадобится, чтобы согрел.

Генри отпустил его запястья, выпрямился и подумал, что ему сейчас нужно пять сигарет сразу. Чтобы зажечь подряд, занавеситься дымом и стать снова в одиночку. Никого и ничего, ни эмоций, ни хлопот, ни участия, ни сострадания. Только тусклая неподъёмная, мёртвым грузом усталость. 

— Я сказал, что я имею ввиду, — произнёс тихо. — Ты услышал. 

Майкл кивнул и спрятал ладони под мышки. Согнулся над столом, не поднимая головы. 

Это было сейчас как поднять в пустом пыльном доме крышку на старом пианино, провести ладонью по клавишам, осознавая, что уже не сыграешь симфонию.  
А потом день за днём, вслед за языком, за карточками, за блокнотами — вытаскивать себя из омута, выкручивать пальцы, играть самое простое, пытаться не промахнуться мимо клавиш и не отчаиваться, не захлопывать крышку.  
А осторожно и нежно брать аккорд. Нажимать на педаль. Слушать, как гаснет звук. И снова его повторять.  
Потому что если Генри сдастся — он на годы останется недолеченным коматозником. И никогда не позвонит Майклу — здоровый, бодрый. Не напишет ему в чате. Не скажет — смотри, всё в порядке. 

Генри поднялся и доволокся до него. Ноги скрипели как доски пола под его тяжестью.

Обнял парня за голову:  
— Макл… ты не дума. Я не думал, что так… Я хотел как лучше. Ты прости меня.  
Мальчик молчал, сжавшись под его рукой.  
— Ты не должен… свою жизнь. А я же… но-р-мальный. Я думал, что однажды как поз-воню! Как по-хвастаюсь! И ты будешь рад. Что всё прошло. Ты же мне… Ты же для меня… Ты же не «вя-вя» и не мои девчонки. Я хотел, чтобы ты гордился мно.  
— Я и так, Генри. Каждый день после комы.  
— Я не думал. Я… боялся. Что ты устанешь. Я сам так у…стал. Самому от себя было противно. А тебе бы тем более. Никакого терпения не х-ватит. Хотел, чтобы ты ос-во-бо-дилс-я. Я тупо. Прости, Макл. Я не-хо-тел.  
— Всё в порядке, — прошептал мальчик под его ладонью. — Я нервный и несдержанный. Я ничего не имел ввиду, прорвало просто…  
Генри потянул его к себе, коснулся щекой жёсткой встопорщенной щёточки на голове:  
— Я по-нимаю. Ты наплю на гра-фик. Тебе всегда можно. Я больше не буду.  
Он замолчал и уткнулся в тёплую макушку Майкла.  
И подумал: он такой осёл.


End file.
